Polaris
Before a mysterious massive explosion obliterated it, Polaris was the highest position of an ancient kingdom. The Polaris was the symbol of a guiding light in the kingdom, and only a member of the elite with exceptional abilities could hope to ascend to this position. The power to create new machines and research magic fell under the jurisdiction of a Polaris. The results of their research during the First Demon Wars contributed to the success of the Gunslinger combat teams. Just like Mari's existing jobs, Polaris has the ability to summon magical helpers and set up machines, but can do so with enhanced power. But Polaris has special skills that consume great amounts of mana, and as a result, also possesses a variety of skills to help replenish mana. A Polaris can replenish teammates' mana with her machines and by summoning power ups that can restore a large quantity of mana when an enemy is hit. But unlike previous jobs, Polaris summons her trusty helper KORMET instead of W.D.W. which she used to summon. KORMET differs from Helper Bot, and if he is summoned successfully, KORMET will do basic combos, dash attacks, and jump attacks in Polaris' stead. Requirements It is necessary to be level 30 to participate in 3rd job promotion. GP Mission "And yet another dream. People were shouting "Polaris! Polaris!" I recognize this word. But why am I so overcome by this feeling of sadness? -Mari Ming Onette-''" (120,000 GP) *Collect 50 Medals of Victory from winning in PvP *Collect 3 Gardosen's Sword in Hell Bridge *Collect 10 Crystallized Fire Golem's Spirits from Temple of Fire *Collect 3 Basilisk Seals in the Temple of Fire on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Difficulty *Collect 1 Peacemaker by defeating Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle Cash Mission "''And yet another dream. People were shouting "Polaris! Polaris!" I recognize this word. But why am I so overcome by this feeling of sadness? -Mari Ming Onette-''" (8,600 Cash) *Collect 1 Medal of Victory from winning in PvP *Collect 1 Gardosen's Sword in Hell Bridge Quotes *"Test Case Zeta Gamma: Commence Operation"'' (Beginning & End) *''"This is excellent data."'' (Beginning & End) *''"You're just not up to speck."'' (Taunt) *''"Stop. Its getting ugly."'' (Taunt) Basic Movements Stance Change KORMET A miniature robot, codename KORMET, masks over the W.D.W. (Wing Drive Weapons). It fights in a unique style using fists and rockets. Seemingly it can inflate its size as well. Interesting to note, KORMET will mock the movements of the Polaris, especially skills. Skills Trivia *Polaris uses the Iron Dwarf Overseer's 4 hit combo and also Thanatos' (2nd Form) Call of Ruin (though in a different method). *Seemingly, the Polaris does not use machinery-based objects for her skills, but rather, magical components. *Although Polaris does not utilize her W.D.W. used in the previous two jobs, KORMET has the W.D.W. built into the cylinders on his back. They can be seen during KORMET's Jump Attack ( + ) *Polaris is one of the two classes that are seen exiting a vehicle before engaging combat, the other being the Battle Mage. *It is unknown if "KORMET" is an acronym, or just a simple naming. *Shown in Polaris' opening stance, KORMET is capable of inflating its size to large lengths, and can even carry others as well. *If No Mercy is executed while KORMET is out, it will say "Nice Shot!!" *This is the only class that uses Mana for basic attacks. *The mallet Mari uses has more than a passing similarity to the Iron Count, Graf Eisen, the Armed Device used by Vita the Iron Hammer Knight in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. *''Call of Ruin'' looks very similar to "The Gate", also called the "Eye of Truth" in Fullmetal Alchemist. *It is possible that Mari is English. In her quote of "This is excellent data" the "data" is said as "dah-tah" with the English (England) accent. Category:Jobs and Classes